Set Fire to the Rain
by PrincessJim4.0
Summary: ok LokiXThor rated M also 1st chapter goes by Thor's POV the next ch. by Loki's POV. Goes by the movie but with hot extras :D don't like don't read!
1. Chapter 1

How the Rainbow Bi Frost Bridge Really Broke

Thor felt the power get torn from his chest plate. The scale armor that encased his arms broke away like shrapnel.

Nothing could describe the shock upon his body as All Father said those words. He felt a magnetic pull against his hand. Mjolnir refracted away from him.

"I take from you, you're power!" His father's words bit deep. He heard Loki's protests as his father literally shut him out. His brother retreated back to his place, but the look of his face crushed Thor even more. Once his Celtic Asguardian armor was gone, he felt cold all over. His body went into shock as his father said those four final words.

"I cast you out!"

Reality was torn apart as the Bi Frost opened up and the blurred celestial stars clouded his vision. Nothing could describe the emotion pain he was in. Even as he was time traveling through the nine realms he thought about everything he'd done. Killing a few… ok maybe sixty or so Frost Giants meant nothing to him, but he had betrayed All Father.

Gone against his father's wishes…

He felt the raw power of thunder tearing at the skies as well as the terrestrial planet he was hurtling to, completely apart. Lightning flashed across his vision as he crashed to the ground. Orange blazed around him as darkness shrouded over the man's form.

He grunted as he pulled himself off the ground with a crunch. The lightning evaporated to the skies.

No…

He glanced around the retreating dust and then he was hit with a blinding light.

He looked up and saw mortals watching him with interest.

"Oh no… This is Earth isn't it?" He said with a groan. He pulled himself up, ignoring the comments of the people around him.

"Father!" He hollered for him, "Heimdall… Open the Bi Frost!" He demanded. But he had no idea what he was in for.

Becoming mortal was just the beginning.

He sucked in a breath as the youngest girl help up a weapon.

"You dare threaten me?" He snapped, "Son of-" He felt a kinetic charge ripple through his body as his consciousness was stolen from him.

This girl had shot him…

He awoke in a rather bright place, clearly unfit for him. A strange man with glasses was taking his blood!

"Oh you're awake, I'm just going to take a little blood."

It was a hostile threat to the God of Thunder.

"How dare you attack the Son of Odin!" He hissed. He jerked out of his restraints and knocked the quaint doctor on his back. More of these Earthlings were coming for him. His eyes glazed over as he prepared to run. He knocked two more away, but then three more tried to restrain him. He was pressed to the door and his shouts became incoherent as he felt a sudden pinprick in a place he wasn't used to.

More blackness…

He thought about everyone in Asguard… But the one person who wouldn't fade from view was his brother, Loki. He wished he could be with him now. Keep him safe from harm, and the impending war that would indefinitely fall upon his golden home in the skies. Eventually that faded as well.

The next time he woke he was in yet another brightly lit room. His eyes widened as he took it everything.

White everywhere…

He feared the men were here again. They has some kind of small weapon that rendered him helpless, despite the might and power he wielded, even for a mere mortal.

A quick once over made him realize that he was completely alone. He tried to run again, but there were heavy black straps that prevented him from leaving. He tugged at them feverishly. No one was here to stop him this time. He twisted his wrists and felt the binding slide down. He wriggled his way out of the restraints and ripped the leg cuffs off and hid from view.

No one noticed the huge blonde man walking out of the hospital rather quickly, dressed in nothing but a backless hospital gown.

No doubt he got looks along the way, he didn't mean to draw attention to himself, and he just wanted to get back home. Then a familiar vehicle was in his face before he could do anything.

As far as he knew, this mortal, Jane, was some kind of ally. She offered him clothes, though it proved insufficient against his preferred armor.

"They will suffice." He told her.

He felt a hunger than ran deep in his gut.

"This form has become weak, I require sustenance." He voiced. Jane gave him something called a Pop Tart. He liked them very much; in fact he ate the whole box. It wasn't much to him though. They then took him to a place where food was plentiful. Though the drink he was given was brown, he drank it nonetheless.

"What is this drink?" He held it up,

"Another!" He slammed it on the ground and demanded more. Thor raised an eyebrow in question as people looked worried and startled around him. This Jane girl mentioned something about asking nicely. Thor ate some more flat cakes and waffles. He overheard some men talking about a satellite not far from this diner.

_Mjolnir! _

He was off…

By the time he got there it was nightfall. Mjolnir was encased in something, it looked penetrable to Thor. He ripped open the bottom of the fence and knocked out two of the men in a rather small compact vehicle. He snagged one of their coats and took off. He heard sirens wailing. He quickened his pace as he barreled down more men to get to his hammer.

A rather large, dark man knocked him on his back. He smiled a challenge.

"You're big, fought bigger." He pulled himself up and tackled him. They slewed through the mud and dirt. He even got to feel what being kicked in the stomach was like. But with all his training passed down from Viking gods, this was nothing. He elbowed him and kicked him until he no longer moved.

He tore back the plastic and saw Mjolnir gleaming with all her glory.

He didn't hide his brilliant grin. Though mud, sweat, and blood caked his face he was victorious. He could go home now! He felt power rumble within himself. He heard the familiar metallic ring and his large hand clasped it firmly. He pulled, to no avail. His strength wasn't good enough. He yanked on it. Thor's muscles strained with all his effort. He pulled on Mjolnir with every ounce of his strength.

Nothing…

The metallic ring she made died down as he solemnly released her.

He fell to his knees in despair and utter defeat.

In all his immortal years he never thought he wouldn't be able to wield _his _weapon. Mjolnir, forged at the heart of a dying star, no longer tapping into its untold raw power. He felt his mortal strength fade as he looked up into the blackened sky. Rain pelted his face and the heat slapped him in the face. Somehow it managed to be hot and raining at the same time… none of it mattered anymore.

His world was gone to him. Reality broke away from Thor as he felt hands jerk him off the ground. He went where they took him now, he had nothing, no way to go home to see Asguard, his friends and family and…

Loki…

He found himself under siege and placed in a chair, though he was surprised they hadn't tied him down either. All this man talked about was earthen territories that meant nothing.

He was the God of Thunder no longer…

The man then left and he sensed an otherworldly presence in the room. He sucked in a breath as his eyes met with his brother Loki's.

He let out an audible gasp as he saw him.

_He could possibly go home with him. _

Thor looked a wreck… His shirt was torn and tattered and filthy, along with a sizeable bruise on his cheek. Blood was smeared on his lower lip as he gritted his teeth.

He noticed his brother wore a solemn expression. Thor suddenly became aware of his brother's worried state of mind. Loki's long thin eyebrows were drawn up, giving his brother a sad look that made Thor want to comfort him. Those electric jade, piercing bright eyes caught the light with perfection.

Loki still looked young to him… Same alabaster white skin and that lean frame that that squared off his shoulders perfectly. His brother's voice penetrated the tension in the air.

"Loki." He breathed.

His brother's news about their father was devastating.

"How?" He managed though a sob.

He felt hot tears well up and fall down his cheeks as he imagined what life would be like without their father.

All he had left was Loki…

Not even his mother wanted him home, she believed him to be the reason of her husband's death, his own father.

Reality racked him in waves. Loki was closer now. His raven sweep of hair was slightly disheveled. Thor wasn't used to seeing him this way. His brother was a refined and always groomed well. He was the rougher rugged one that caused his own banishment and an unnecessary war with Johdenheim.

"Can I come home?" He asked through tears that blurred his vision. He heard his brother tell him no.

He felt an explosion of overwhelming guilt. He felt like his power was all gone. He couldn't even go home to his own brother. He got out of the seat and reached for Loki. He clasped onto his brother's forest green robes. Even though Earth made him mortal, he stood almost a foot above Loki. He pulled him close and embraced him in a tight hug. Thor knew it seemed desperate, but he knew wouldn't be going with him.

He took a deep breath of Loki's scent to carry with him. He smelled like winter and wood. Like the woods in the forest on the edge of Asguard, where they used to play as children. He clung tighter to Loki's robes. He pulled away enough to look into Loki's eyes. Thor's ocean blue eyes stopped welling with tears for now. He leaned into Loki and kissed him firmly on the cheek.

"I'm sorry brother…" He swallowed back. He kissed him on his cool forehead and his other cheek.

Another was placed on Loki's lips. He didn't linger enough to think about what he did. He was breathing him in again. Trying to keep as much of Loki with him as possible without having to actually let him go.

He grabbed him and mussed up Loki's robes further as he hugged him more.

"I don't know if I'll see you again for a while…Loki." He told him. He sucked in a sob as he buried his face into Loki's left shoulder. Thor felt this ache deep inside as he smothered Loki. He felt wave after wave of panic as the thought of his brother slipping away from him. He grabbed his right arm with an almost bruising strength and pulled him to his chest.

_You cannot harm a god…_

He felt Loki's lithe frame become enveloped in his own. His brother felt small in his arms. Thor apologized profusely as he held him with all his remaining strength. He felt Loki's hair through his fingers as he practically ruined his dark slick back hair. Thor's gold curls plastered to Loki's face by his elder brother's tears.


	2. Chapter 2

Loki gasped at the realization of what was happening…Thor his elder brother had betrayed the All Father. He had gone against his words and Loki's hesitant attempt to stop the inevitable went on deaf ears, he was simply silenced. 

As he watched an unstoppable magical force shred Thor's powers and armor. His mind however was elsewhere. He was still engulfed in deep thoughts from the frost giant's world. He had been fighting those giants for all of five minutes when he heard someone yell out "Don't let them touch you!"…

Just as he had heard those words one of the giants and grabbed his arm, even though it was enveloped in leather and armor it seemed impossible to what had happened next. He stabbed the giant but was stopped short as he viciously gripped his arm, the armor gave way instantly and his arm was now exposed. Loki gasped as his skin turned ice blue and frosted over; the veins pulsed as if ice was breathing through it. He looked at his now iced over flesh…he turned it over twice. The giant looked at him in bewilderment, without hesitating Loki killed the giant who had done this to him. Loki hadn't seen King Laufey who grinned when he saw the brief transformation of Loki's flesh. He hadn't known what was wrong. _There's something wrong…What do I not know? What is wrong with me? Why did that giant not hurt me? What is being kept from me?_ Loki's mind was spinning; he was suddenly extremely dazed at the questions plaguing his mind, altering his reality on who and possibly what he was…

Loki walked over to Volstagg and looked at his injury to see how bad it was. _To see what should've happened to him…_ It looked disturbed and blue, unnatural and looked honestly like his skin was ice and burnt like fire, he was reminded of severe frostbite. He heard a cry of pain; Fandral had been severely injured by one of the giants. He helped pull him off, then Odin showed up and everyone was forced back to Asguard. Loki was blinking again, no longer distracted by his thoughts. He left to his quarters. He was weary after that battle.

He closed his eyes to sleep and had the most unsettling dream…

_It was cold here…Loki gasped as he realized what was happening. He looked into the eyes of Thor. He was bruised and bloody. Those beautiful flaxen tendrils plastered to his cheeks by sweat. He was biting his lip, hard… There was a slight trickle of blood that accented his jaw line, dripped onto a beautifully sculpted chest. He saw a hand strike Thor, an angry slap. The sound echoed through his ears…_

_ Loki's lips parted slightly as he realized, shocked it was his own hand that racked pain to the other god. God no more, as he laid his blackened nails across Thor's chest. "You are mine", with those words spoken Loki pressed closer so he could smell Thor, whose musky scent filled his world with desire. He pressed his lips to the corner of his mouth, not quite kissing him. His tongue darted out and swept up the crimson liquid. It tasted like fire, setting off arousal everywhere, it wasn't often you got to neither see nor taste the blood of a god. _

_ Loki was losing it rather quickly, He gazed at him still naked and bound, restricted for, because of him. Loki pressed slender fingers to reddened lips. He wore Thor's blood like war paint, and he intended to win. He wanted Thor to hurt more, bleed more, in a different way, for a different reason. He wanted to rake his oil black nails on that broad hide. Loki did reward him though, Thor's pain wasn't for just fun so Loki decided to show him that it was doing things to him too. It wasn't all hate of course._

_ Loki sneered at the god in shackles, he turned around and leaned into him, pressed swollen lips to the welt Thor bore on his neck. He shuddered in response, Thor was feeling the same then…Loki knew this; it was eminent now, of what was to come. In Loki's case of who was going to come…hard. _

_There was no denying the fact that the God of Thunder was at full mast. Loki grabbed a fistful of golden locks and shoved him to the floor Now was the time. Loki looked now and then back up. He was making sure no one was around, hell have scorn if any human life was near but Thor's. His gaze lowered to Thor's beautifully untarnished frame. Loki got down on his knees and kneeled over Thor's backside. He was tracing lacquered nails across Thor's shoulders and making circles in between the blades, he pressed his cool lips to his collarbone. _

_ Loki's thigh went up to press behind Thor's, instinctively he thrusted, hip ground into cloth. Thor wore nothing but Loki was fully garbed in black. He thought it a bit of a turn on, Thor naked and exposed to him, yet he felt as if he had a shield between them, limiting him, urging him, getting in the way, separating them…_

_ Loki unbuttoned soundlessly, and pressed partially exposed skin against Thor's backside, it was Loki's inner thigh. _

_Thor urged his hip against Loki's thigh. The blonde's leg locked around Loki's. _

_Everything Thor did was in Loki's favor… _

_Loki let out a hiss as soon as Thor swiveled the raven-haired god on his back. He landed with a heavy thud. _

_Thor's unmistakable length was firmly pressed against Loki's pale stomach. Thor was on top of him, dominating his entire persona… He felt as if his entire aura was drowned with Thor's. The God of Thunder was relentless with his bruising kisses he placed everywhere… A necklace of bites decorated his younger brother… if that's what they still were. None of that mattered once he felt Thor's canines sink into his alabaster flesh. Loki screamed, his eyes rolled and he arched, a whimper escaped past his slim lips._

_The view changed, he was no longer under him, he was however on his back. Thor wielded his hammer in one hand, grinning at Loki. Loki's body tensed up, was he seriously going to kill him with that thing? Loki gasped as he raised it, looking as if he was doing to kill him. Loki opened his mouth to scream and it changed to one of shock as he felt not a blow to slay him but he felt the handle of Mjolnir bite deep. Oh god he was really fucking him with the hammer of the gods… He was going to…_

Loki gasped… "a dream…", he grimaced he was in pain. His hands traveled downward to his stomach that need, which for him didn't come often. He gasped as he felt ridges along his flesh almost like raised welts along the planes of his stomach. He wasn't worried he had a much better need fogging his mind. He felt the familiar thrum of need, the throbbing, wanting to indulge it_. But it was your brother that made you feel this! _ He didn't care at this point. He couldn't stop himself even he wanted to. He hadn't realized his breath coming out in cool breaths, fogging his room enshrouding it in a fine mist; his eyes were shut tight, attempting to relive that vivid dream.

His other hand traveled to his neck, as if he'd find those teeth marks he was sure were embedded there. His slender tips met no marked flesh just flushed skin. His nails however dug in anyway; he gasped and arched into a ball in his bed. He pressed his hand further into his flesh; he felt fresh skin underneath, the shock of pain. It was his hand causing the damage but he only saw Thor's teeth there.

His other hand met cool very wet and erect flesh. He gasped turning his head so he bit into his shoulder. He mustered up enough energy to touch. He was after all a telepath with telekinesis. He wanted him, but he could pretend. _There was nothing wrong with that. _Loki used his mind. It was as if an invisible hand wrapped around his body, _it could go anywhere on him, become anything even inside, Loki bit his lip in anticipation. _Instinctively the magic traveled to his neck, Loki closed his eyes imagining the imprints the feel of teeth against flesh. It pressed exactly where he wanted it to.

Loki hand wrapped around his shaft, "Slow…", he murmured. He gripped it as he felt his powers go inside…

Loki arched into the power, _he was actually doing it_. He smiled through closed eyes at the thought. He pressed the power so it enveloped him, stretching wider to accommodate nothing. It wasn't real but none had to know. He gasped as his abilities stretched to that unmistakable length which was in his dream. He hissed through his teeth, it was painful but he wanted it. He forced it faster, as he stroked himself, matching the empowered thrusts. He was losing his hold, the feeling; all of that work was slowing ebbing away because his lack of control, he was fighting it. He gasped as the current of ecstasy swept him under. His pressed into his neck, his eyes opened and he was horrified. He came hard, he hissed through his clenched teeth and he gripped himself, and watched himself as his fingers inched deeper into his shoulder.

He shook as he moved with liquid speed, the air grew humid as his hands made music to his ears; the sounds of his fucking erupted from his curled hands. Wet, cold, throbbing, all these things made his skin that much cooler. He gasped as his eyes opened and met cerulean skin; his body was in a frozen state. He felt the efforts of his release in his hand. He sighed, eager to clean up the fine mess he created. He rose from his bed and was in the bathroom before he could wash his hand; the stuff had frozen to his hand. "What the..." Loki was getting frustrated. He scrubbed furiously to erase the evidence. He needed to hurry; he had to see if Thor was ok, especially with the fact of becoming a mortal.

He looked up and opened his mouth in a silent scream, he hadn't met wintergreen eyes they were darker, mahogany, enveloped the pupil and supposed whites. He suddenly realized the raised flesh was markings of what though, Loki hadn't known. He scrubbed his skin and watch through the mirror as his cold body turned back to alabaster. He was shaking nervous he was still meeting blood red eyes. He forced a grin as they turned salmon and then finally wintergreen. "Ahhh!" Loki gasped, his handy work was visible. There was deep crescents embedded into one shoulder and a bite mark which was a horrible hue of blue, azure veins pulsed against it.

He touched it frozen, cold like state. He put on a high collar coat to hide the marks of his own desires. He turned on his heel to go to Earth and see him. He found Thor captive; he turned around and met his gaze. The thought of his fantasy erupt his thoughts again. He felt cold seeping through his cheeks, flustering him. It hardly showed since he was so pale already. Thor had crossed the room in three strides and enveloped his body in a tight hug. _What the hell? He was sucking in air. Inhaling my scent, why? For what purpose,_ Loki gasped as he felt's Thor's rough lips coat his cheeks in kisses, the stubble of his beard scratching slightly. Thor's suddenly hard lips were crushed against Loki's. His mind was leaving, it was hit him like a tidal wave, he was really feeling this, or was it a dream. None the less he wasn't about to be tricked by Thor. But that didn't stop him, this was real, as he felt Thor's tears streak his face, mussing his hair. He was suddenly stricken with those dreams again reliving them in an instant…_The hammer Mjolnir and Thor's hardened body striking deep inside… _He wasn't expecting Thor to hug him that tightly and he nearly screamed when Thor's hand and accidentally pulled down Loki's high collar exposing the azure veined bruise and bite mark. Loki looked at him in shock…_ How the fuck am I supposed to explain this? _ He wasn't the type like Fandral to be constantly flocked over by women, he had no excuse.


End file.
